A Christmas Message for John
by AngelMouse5
Summary: A very late 07 John Christmas fic from myself. John's brothers are stumped for a gift for him this year, so they come up with something unusual....


_Disclaimer: They are Mr Anderson's, not mine. Now, firstly apologies to every one for getting this in very late for my 2007 Christmas John based fic. I had heaps of work on, including working both Christmas and Boxing days. Plus I had started on one and wasn't completely happy with it, so scrapped it and started again. This one I'm happy with. Please, read and enjoy. It hasn't been beta'd but it has been spell checked. And remember, I'm Australian, we use a different dictionary. Enjoy! Angel Mouse, Jan 2008 (but it was meant to be Dec 2007!)_

* * *

**A Christmas Message for John**

**By Angel Mouse**

Scott sighed in frustration, looking down at the piece of paper on his desk as if it held the answer he was seeking. Putting down his pencil he leaned back in the chair and rubbed at his temples, trying to massage his brain into some sort of working order. Before him he had a sheet of paper that he was writing down his list of Christmas Presents for his family.

Virgil was easy to buy for, he had ordered some rare recordings of classical pieces that you couldn't find any more in the stores; they were arriving in a few days. Gordon again was another easy one; he was getting some equally rare films of one of his seafaring heroes, Jacques Cousteau. But Scott had persevered and tracked them down for both of his brothers. Alan, he was a little harder but in the end he'd hit on the perfect present of a model car for him that he had been after for a while but had had no luck in finding.

Their father was easy as well, first edition of a rare book that he had been trying to find for ages, something Scott remembered he had been trying to find since Scott was little. His Grandmother was getting a collection of movies that she had loved as a girl and had wanted to get for a long time but hadn't wanted to waste money on fripperies as she called them. But Scott had felt it was a perfect gift for her.

But his main problem was John. He just literally didn't know what to get his quiet brother. He was always so hard to buy for. With a sign Scott stood up and headed for his brother's room. Virgil might know what to get John.

He left his room and was heading towards Virgil's room when he saw Gordon and Alan heading his way. Gordon grinned at him.

"Scott, just the person we were after." Scott immediately became wary. Gordon and Alan teaming up were a force to be reckoned with. He began to back away a little.

"And why is that?" They then both began grinning at him and Alan seeing his discomfort put his mind at ease.

"We were coming to see you about John."

"What about John?" Scott's tone was curious; he wondered what they were up to. Just then Virgil's door opened and he walked out.

"Oh, hi Scott, I was just coming to see you." Scott gestured to his younger brothers with a wry smile.

"So are they. You were coming to see me about John as well?" Virgil looked startled and then nodded. Scott laughed, running a hand through his hair and grinned at his other brothers.

"Actually I was coming to see you Virgil about what to get for John for Christmas." The three other brothers looked at each other and then all four of them laughed. Scott gestured to the kitchen. "Come on, let's grab some drinks and go outside to brain storm this problem out."

They grabbed some snacks and drinks, heading down to the patio and sitting down. They were all silent for a moment and finally Scott sighed.

"Okay, since I called this family conference, guess I'd better throw some things out there for us to discuss." He sipped his soda and sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to buy John for Christmas, let alone any of you. Does anyone have any ideas what so ever?"

The silence stretched out for a long moment and then Gordon gave a sigh as well, absently playing with his glass of lemonade.

"It's just that he's so hard to buy for. It's like he has everything he needs and that he never wants anything." Alan nodded in agreement.

"I know, he's always thinking of us before himself." Alan looked at each of his older brothers. "I've never been able to get him just the right gift. For his birthday, Christmas or any other times when I just want to say thank you for being a great brother."

Virgil absently swirled the liquid in his glass before taking a sip of it.

"It's just that he's so different to the rest of us that makes it so hard." The others nodded in agreement. Scott looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right Virgil. John's completely different to each of us. I mean, when I was just doing up my list I could easily come up with things to buy for everyone, except John."

Gordon nodded as he absently took the last cookie, breaking it in half and just as absently giving half to Alan.

"You're right there Scott. Alan's easy, anything to do with cars. Virgil, anything to do with art or music will make him happy. You and Dad are happy with anything to do with flying. For me, anything to do with water and I'm happy as Larry. But John, John is a completely different kettle of fish."

Alan snorted in his drink, his eyes bright with laughter.

"Good lord we're all using the metaphors today aren't we." Alan grinned at his brothers and then sighed as well. "But we're all right, John is different to us. I mean we could buy him something to do with stars and astronomy but that's so obvious and he'd be expecting that. And besides, he's practically got everything that's been written on astronomy and space exploration."

Scott poured them all another drink and leaned back in his chair.  
"And let's all face it, apart from writing those books on astronomy, and his work, there's not much more he's interested in." He looked at each of his younger brothers. "He was always the quietest one of us. He was always reading books or helping us with our studies."

"Or running us to swimming practice, or batting practice or football practice or something or other if Dad couldn't take us or one of us couldn't do it." Scott sipped his drink. "He's always put everyone ahead of himself." Silence stretched out between the brothers again.

Finally it was broken by a softly spoken voice diffidently from behind them.

"If I may Master Tracy's, I may have a suggestion for your quandary."

They all turned around to see that Kyrano standing there, a pair of secateurs in his hands. Scott broke the silence that had come over the startled brothers.

"If you can help us with this Kyrano we'd be eternally grateful. We just don't know what to buy for John."

Kyrano bowed his head a moment in acknowledgement and then spoke softly, his slightly accented tones calm.

"Master John does not need expensive gifts or something suited uniquely for him. All he needs is to know is that his brother's love and care for him. He does not need material objects to show that you care." He bowed his head again a moment and then moved away, leaving the four stunned brothers to reflect on his words.

Scott was the first to break his reverie and looked around at his brothers. They were all looking thoughtful, or mischievous in Gordon's case, and all seemed to be miles away until suddenly Gordon sprang out of his chair.

"I've got it!" He ran into the house and the three remaining brothers looked at each other in confusion. Alan shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me, I have no idea either."

They were all about to get up and go after him when Gordon came pelting back out of the house, something in his hand. When he reached them he had a huge grin on his face. In his hand he held a video camera.

"I've got it. We give him a video card." Three identical looks of confusion appeared on the other Tracy brothers. Gordon's grin got even wider. "We each tape him a message of thanks, Christmas wishes or what ever we want. We each do it privately, so we don't see what the others have done. What do you think?"

The three other brothers exchanged glances, which turned into grins, which then turned into laughter. Scott stood and clapped Gordon on the back.

"We think its brilliant Gordon. We each do a turn and then when Alan and I go up in two weeks time to take him his Christmas things we can give it to him then." Gordon grinned, pleasure on his face. It was rare that Scott complimented him on a good idea.

"Thanks Scott. So, who's going to go first?" They all pointed at Gordon and he laughed good-naturedly, shaking his head. "I should have known. Okay, I'll go first, and then pass it on." Scott grinned and patted Gordon on the back again as he spoke.

"That's the way Gordon, take it on the chin." Alan groaned.

"There we go again with the metaphors."

* * *

_Two Weeks later, Christmas Day_

All the presents had been unwrapped; dinner had been eaten – all via video link to Thunderbird Five, where John was spending another lonely Christmas day. He had been curious about the present from his brothers – one combined present this year instead of four separate ones. When he opened it he saw it was a disc with instructions he was to play it later on that day, or even that night, but not in front of anyone else.

It had been niggling at him all day and now it was night time and John was ready to head towards bed, so it was time to watch what ever his brother's had done up for him. Taking a mug of hot chocolate with him he went into his room and set the mug down by his bed.

He slipped the disc into the player and moving back over to his bed he lay down on it, leaning back against the pillows on his bed, picking up the mug of hot chocolate. The screen came to life with the familiar Tracy Industries logo on it. Over the top of it the music from Star Wars played, filling the room with sound. John laughed and shook his head. He'd lay good money Gordon did the titles for this movie.

And then his red headed brother was looking out at him, a grin on his face.

"Yes John, I did do the titles, and choose the music. I mean, come on, what else could I have chosen for you, the theme from 2001? That was too cliché brother of mine." John laughed, raising his mug in a silent toast to his younger brother. "Anyways, we all got together and decided to give you a joint present this year and this is it."

Now John was really confused and he absently titled his head slightly to one side, chewing on his lip as he listened to Gordon's next words.

"You're a hard one to buy stuff for Johnny boy. None of us could figure out what to get you for Christmas this year. We all almost gave Scott a heart attack a couple of weeks ago when we all cornered him to try and figure out what to buy you." Gordon's grin was viscous. "I'm sure he thought Alan and I were up to something, you should have seen the look he gave us!"

John shook his head; he could well imagine what it would have been like. Having been on the receiving end of Gordon and Alan a few times himself over the years he knew how Scott had every right to feel nervous. He gave a tiny smile as he sipped his chocolate, concentrating on his brother.

"Anyway, we got together and we've decided that this year, this year we're giving you something that will last forever. We all wanted to tell you how much we all think of you." Gordon's smile faded and his expression became serious and he sighed.

"John, out of all my brothers, you are the only one that really understands me. You're the only one I know who isn't going to be on my case for anything and everything that goes wrong or happens here. When I had my accident, you were the one that I knew no matter what would be by my side. And your help through all those months of rehabilitation was invaluable. So, big brother, I just wanted to say how much I love you and how much I always miss you when you're stuck in your tin can."

John saw Gordon blinking back tears, and he must admit he was as well. Those terrible months during Gordon's rehabilitation had been hard on the entire family. But John and Alan had been the main ones to help Gordon through it. John ever since that time had always closer to Gordon than he ever had. Gordon held a special place in John's heart.

Swallowing hard John blinked back the emotions that were welling in him and smiled gently.

"Love you to Gordon." The screen showed Gordon giving him a wave and a wink and then to be replaced with Alan's grinning face standing there. He was standing in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, a picture of his last Formula One win on the wall behind him.

"I feel silly saying Hi John, since you obviously know it's me. Sometimes I think Gordon gets a little too carried away with his ideas. But this one is pretty good I must admit." Alan grinned at him and held up a book. "When we swap over, you'll find this in your room. Found it in Gordon's – it's your first edition copy of Lord of the Rings that Dad bought you years ago. Call it a bonus present from one blonde brother to another." John laughed, shaking his head. He knew Gordon had taken it. He'd get the little squirt back for that.

"John, I know I take tremendous advantage of you all the time, given that I usually whinge my way out of some of my duty but I do appreciate it all the time, even if I don't say it too often. So, thank you big brother. For not only being such a great big brother, but also not abusing your position in the family like the others tend to do sometimes. Thanks big brother. I love you heaps." With a cheery wave to the camera, Alan's picture faded and John smiled, shaking his head at how Alan had come to the point.

The youngest Tracy brother tended sometimes to get his own way more often than not with coming up with excuses for not spending the entire month in Thunderbird Five. Most of the time John was happy to indulge his baby brother, but sometimes, sometimes he really pushed it.

Next Virgil's picture appeared, but at least he'd gone to some effort and had the ocean in the background and some soft classical music playing behind him. He grinned and gestured to the background.

"Thought you'd appreciate a change of scenery from what ever horrors the kids have subjected you to." Virgil grinned at him and leaned against the railing on his balcony. "You've probably figured out by now this is just going to be one huge love feast from us all. And you're right. You are the smart one amongst us all." Virgil laughed and John had to laugh with him. Virgil seemed to read his moods best.

"So, this is our rather kind of lame and probably all of us all looking like dorks way telling you how much we love you and think of you and all that. Sorry John, unfortunately it's all true. We all do love you, and we all think of you all the time stuck up in that tin can." Virgil shrugged and gave him a smile. "I guess we're all just trying say how much we appreciate the sacrifice you make every day being up in Thunderbird Five. Without you doing what you do, we wouldn't be able to do what we do. So thanks John, for everything. I love you heaps and next time your home, you and I are going to sit down and have some time together, just for us." With that, he gave a friendly wave and the screen blanked out.

John sat down his now empty mug of hot chocolate on his side table and sighed. He held up the remote and pausing the disc, looking over at the photo he kept on his side table of all his brothers. He picked it up and looked at it, studying each of his brother's individually. He sighed and ran his hand over his brother's photos. He smiled and shook his head.

"Guys, you'll never know how much this effort means to me." With that, he held the photo close to his chest and started the disc playing it again.

Scott's face then appeared and he smiled.

"Okay, I'm last. So, the little brothers have all had their short but succinct say I hope. But I never know with that lot. Between you and me John, keeping the reigns on those guys is more of a full time job than flying my bird." John laughed along with Scott.

"But seriously John, we do all appreciate and love you to bits. We would fall apart if you weren't about and you are truly the glue that keeps the five of us from killing each other some times." Scott's expression was serious but his eyes were warm and full of love.

"John, I know sometimes you feel so alone, and so separated from us being up there for long periods of time. But you'll never be ever forgotten in our hearts. I love you John, and sometimes you are my glue that keeps me together. So, when we get you home this time, you and I are going to spend some truly quality time together. Oh, and get Gordon back for stealing your book." With that, he waved and grinning at him, the picture went blank.

Laughing softly and holding the picture close to his chest, John wiped a tear from his eyes and looked at the photo in his hands.

"My brothers are sappy idiots. And I do love each and every one of them. Sometimes, they are my glue that keeps me together." John smiled at the photo and sat it on his side table. He lay down, staring at it as he turned the lights off. Once more, somehow, his brothers had made Christmas truly special for him again.

The End.


End file.
